renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming Wheat Guide 1
General remarks • The culture of wheat is a trade for level 1 players • Ask the Mayor of your town if there’s a need for wheat growers to avoid overproduction. • Wheat is not a basic food. It’s repurchased by the Miller • You need a wheat bag in your property inventory to sow your field. How does it work? The cycle for growing wheat takes 10 days. 1) On the first day it is necessary to plough (work related to strength). 2) On the second day one needs to sow (work related to intelligence). don’t forget to provide a wheat bag for the sowing 3) The wheat grows normally from the third day till the ninth day. 4) On the tenth day it is necessary to harvest (work related to strength). The yield of a wheat field The yields are related to the strength and the intelligence of the workers. (Points (P): Strength Points (SP) + Intelligence Points (IP) during the three operations on the field) second fields have a penalty of 25% compared to the yield of first fields first field: 0P >>> 8 wheat bags second field: 0P >>> 6 wheat bags first field: 20P >>> 8 wheat bags second field: 20P >>> 6 wheat bags first field: 40P >>> 9 wheat bags second field: 60P >>> 7 wheat bags first field: 60P >>> 10 wheat bags second field: 60P >>> 7 wheat bags - Your field starts with a quality of 50% - After the ploughing, you can raise the quality to 55% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 strength points. - After the sowing, you can raise the quality to 60% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 intelligence points. - After the harvest, you can raise the quality to 65% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 strength points. - To end with a quality of 65%, you have to find 60 characteristics points, max. 40 SP and max. 20 IP - The quality of the field is limited to 65%. Knowing that one needs 4 points of intelligence or strength to increase the quality with 1%, the quality calculation for a first field goes as follows: - for 50%: 16 X 0,50 (basic quality, that is to say 50%) = 8 wheat bags - for 55%: 16 X 0.55 (for 20 points (SP or IP), that is to say 55%) = 8.80 or 8 wheat bags - for 60%: 16 X 0.60 (for 40 points (SP and/or IP), that is to say 60%) = 9.60 or 9 wheat bags - for 65%: 16 X 0.65 (for 60 points (SP and IP), that is to say 65%) = 10.40 or 10 wheat bags The calculation for a second field is: - for 37.5%: { 16 X 0,50 X 0.75 } (basic quality) = 6 wheat bags - for 41.3%: { 16 X 0.55 X 0.75 } (for 20 points) = 6.60 or 6 wheat bags - for 45%: { 16 X 0.60 X 0.75 } (for 40 points) = 7.20 or 7 wheat bags - for 48.8%: { 16 X 0.65 X 0.75 } (for 60 points) = 7.80 or 7 wheat bags Price & Hiring • Price: although free to choose, the price of wheat must respect a certain degree of honesty so consumer and producer can benefit both. The average price of a wheat bag is approximately 13 pounds (source: AAP) • Hiring: It is advised that producers who don’t have the right amount of strength and/or intelligence points, hire a more skilled worker. Moreover the employer will receive a reputation point every time he hires someone. It is advised if you hire someone to work on your field (ploughing, sowing and harvest), that you ask for someone with 0, 10 or 20 points. • Profits: Every 10 days you get, knowing that you need a wheat bag for the sowing, from 7 X 13 = 91 pounds to 9 X 13 = 117 pounds (or 65 pounds and 78 pounds for a second field). Category:Guides